


The Crush

by shoddyhatter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoddyhatter/pseuds/shoddyhatter
Summary: High School AU - You're the odd girl out at Storybrooke High. What started as a normal day turned out for the worst until someone turns it around for you, even if it is a day later.





	The Crush

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: h/c = hair color, Y/N = Your Name

You run your hand through your h/c hair, stressing over the details of this sketch you're working on. Trying not to look at the subject of said sketch, you could picture the shape of his lips, the lines of his eyes, the points of his ears, the hair that looked like someone had run their fingers through it constantly.  
  
The subject to which you're sketching is a senior, same as you, and to make matters worse, he's the Captain of the Storybrooke High Football Team. Girls are always hanging off his every word, no matter what came out of his mouth, be it funny or so serious the girls had no clue what he was talking about. When he talked, you listened, but he didn't know you paid that close attention to him. You're the outcast, an artist at heart and what you wanted to pursue past high school. You're ok in classes, nothing that screamed over-achiever. Your parents had a plan for you since you were born. Get good grades, don't daydream, keep your feet on the ground and not in the clouds. Seriously though, the captain got better grades than you do.  
  
You're seated by yourself at one of the empty tables away from the doors leading inside, when you hear a squeal behind you, and you tense. Your sketchbook was snatched from the table before you had a chance to stop whoever it was from getting it. You pull the hood of your sweatshirt over your head as the person walked over to the group of seniors a few tables away and showed everyone at the table before she showed the drawing to the subject himself, Killian Jones. Everyone looks over at you and starts laughing. Tears start rolling down your red cheeks as your face grew hot. His eyes scanned the page then looked up at the person, Emma Swan, head cheerleader, and she points to you. Not waiting for his reaction, you quickly grab your backpack and ran inside.  
  
In the hall, you run to the girl's restroom, entered the first stall and locked it, lifting your feet to hide yourself. You don't hear anything and waited until the end of lunch bell rings. You wait until the bell for class rings to leave the restroom. You peek out into the hall and seeing the coast is clear, you decide to ditch science class since Killian will be there. You run to the exit and make a mad dash to the bleachers on the football field to hide until this period was over. Thankfully you had no classes with any of the cheerleaders or anyone from the football team, but you were dreading lunch and science tomorrow.  
  
 **The Next Day**  
  
Come lunch, you're very careful when you walk outside. You look around and see the seniors lounging away from the entrance to the school, you run to the bleachers to hide. You're scared out of your mind since you have science next with Killian and did not want to sit next to him. What would his reaction be? Would he make fun of you like everyone else did? Then you remember he still has your sketchbook. All you want to do is crawl into a hole and hide from the guy you've had a crush on since elementary school. Not five minutes later, you are no longer alone.  
  
"Did you draw this love?" your breath catches in your throat at hearing Killian's voice. He sits down next to you, holding your sketchbook on his lap. Not hearing a reply, he glances over at you and you quickly look away. "If you didn't draw this, perhaps you can tell me who so I can tell the person how talented they are and not to let anyone tell them differently." Still met with silence, he sighs and stands up, placing your pad next to you.  
  
When the bell rings, you slowly walk to your next class. The teacher put on a film for the entire class to watch, you would say was it was about, but you didn't watch it nor pay attention, too busy worrying about sitting next to your crush. Your seat is close to his and with little effort, you two would practically be touching. You're so focused on not moving that you almost jump out of your seat when he places his hand on your knee, giving you an shy smile when you look over at him, shocked that he was touching you.  
  
Your teacher and all the students, besides you and Killian, had fallen asleep, as is what normally happens during films. You feel Killian's hand move to yours, holding your hand. You keep your eyes trained on the movie and see him from the corner of your eye as he leans over to you.  
  
"Y/N." he whispers into your ear, you turn to look at him and he presses his lips against yours.  
  
When he pulls away after several moments, your brain finally registered what happened, "Why did you kiss me?"  
  
"You're not the only one who has a crush love." He turned in his seat to face you, cupping your heated cheek in his hand as he kisses you again.  
  
You pull away, your brows furrowed, you had to say something, you felt as though this was a trick. Before you could utter a word, he whispers into your ear, "I will win your heart Y/N and not through trickery but because you want me. As I said love, you're not the only one with a crush."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please let me know what you think.


End file.
